Vampire Be Gone
by A Typical Snarry Fan
Summary: Severus is a vampire. Yeah, not original. And of it will be Snarry. Severus' POV: Warning: Incest! eww


Title: Vampire Be Gone  
  
Disclaimer: All belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Notes: Ok, I know that it is so similar to Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles so don't flame. It is close, but different. Can you guess who is narrating it? Btw, first person like I normally do.  
  
Thanks to: My wondrous space-maniac, joarain.  
  
As the wind howls outside, you wave your hand and motion me to continue. Taking a deep breath, I do.  
  
"My life was normal. People grew up, as did I. One day, right before I was to attend my 6th year at Hogwarts, my father asked me to come to the parlour.  
  
"I stood next to his chair as he said, 'Son, there is one thing that I must tell you. On your sixteenth birthday, you will begin to feel some . . .changes. Son, I know that it might seem, well, 'batty' as you kids put it but you are a vampire.'"  
  
You gasp. "Really sir? Why would he tell you that? Is it true?"  
  
I grin, showing you my fangs. "Am I lying?"  
  
You gasp again and shrink towards the other side of the table that we are sitting at.  
  
"Now can I go on with my story?" I wait for you to nod and I continue.  
  
"I was completely shocked as you could believe. What kind of sick joke was this? My mind raced as my father stood up. 'Son, now I have to . . .bite you on midnight before your birthday.'  
  
"'I thought you said that I would see some changes?' I demanded. He smirked like I do. 'Yes, but I want to make sure that you become one of us.' I flinched. 'Why haven't you told me this before?'  
  
"'Why would I scare an innocent little boy like you were?' he asks, too innocently."  
  
You look like you swallowed a lemon. "Your *own* father wanted to mark you?"  
  
I can tell that you are disgusted. "Well yes. It was better than my brother, Sulpcius."  
  
"I never knew you had a brother," you ask out loud.  
  
"Oh yes. Perfect, Prefect, Headboy Sulpcius. He was everybody's favourite. Now, if I could continue . . .?"  
  
You shake your head vigorously. "Ooh, it's just getting good."  
  
"I was terrified, but I had hope for it was August and I was to be sixteen in November so I had time. 'Father, I can't get out of school on my birthday, I have classes.' I whined. He snorted. 'So? I am still taking you out. We will have a,' he paused, 'a chat.' He laughed and now I realised that he was too, a vampire. It felt like being reborn. Only then I noticed his fangs. How could I have been so stupid?"  
  
"The next day, I was sober. I knew that my father would talk to the Headmaster and it won't wouldn't be pretty."  
  
"I had no friends so no one noticed my state. Yes, I know you are grinning. I was always unpopular. As long as I had my books, I was fine. During the train ride to school, I was buried in my journal that my mother had bought. Ah, I remember that I poured my heart into that journal - which by the way, my father burnt, and I will tell you that later."  
  
"I was not paying attention to the Sorting Ceremony. No, I had too much on my mind. I only had a few precious months as a mortal young man. My House Prefect had to slap me to get my attention. I do not think that I had blushed so much in years. As he led the first years, a boy who was also in my year -stopped me."  
  
I take another deep breath. "Any questions?"  
  
Your eyes shine with curiosity. "Yes. What was the boy's name?"  
  
I close my eyes, searching my memory. "Ah! His name was Ares. Ares Bellona {1}."  
  
"Oh. I think I saw his name in the trophy room once," you say, unblinkingly.  
  
I raise an eyebrow. "And what have you been doing in the trophy room?"  
  
"Nothing," you say too quickly.  
  
I am curious but I continue with my story. "Ares pulled me aside and muttered, 'you should see Madame Buto, you're looking rather pale.' I grimaced. Madame Brighid Buto {2} was the most annoying person in the world. She would quake in fear if you had a papercut.  
  
"'No, I am fine. Just some . . . family problems,' I muttered out of the corner of my mouth. Aries was a powerful young man, mind you. He just shrugged off my obvious sneer. He just had to see what was bothering me. As the Prefect said out password, Aries slammed me on the floor as soon as the first years went to their dorms"  
  
You looked shocked. "Did-did he hurt you?"  
  
"No, not really. I have Vampire blood in me so most mortals could not hurt me. My father still wanted to make me his, uh, newly born son. He wanted a new me, but let's not get on that shall we? As I was saying--?"  
  
"Oh, go on. I don't mean to interrupt." You say, blushing.  
  
I clear my throat. "As I was slammed against the wall, Ares hissed, ' I know who you are, you bloody Vampire.' I was shocked. How could he have known?"  
  
"I shoved him back roughly. 'You know nothing about me!' I shouted. He backed away, looking me in the eye. 'My whole family knows that your family are disgusting freaks!' He sneered as he said 'Family'."  
  
"I glared and said, 'Bellona, you leave me alone or you'll regret it.' I bared my minute fangs (which I discovered during the train ride). He glared and stomped off to our dormitories."  
  
"He never spoke to me again. You could only tell how glad I was when he trasferred to Durmstrang just two days after our encounter."  
  
"My birthday came sooner than I thought) it would be. I was in Charms and then there was a knock on the door. Prof. Flitwick answered and out stepped Albus Dumbledore!  
  
"'May I excuse Mr.-'  
  
'I am right here sir,' Said I.  
  
"We walked quietly to his office and as he muttered the password, rice cakes, I was seething. I knew that my father was right on the other side of the door."  
  
You are hanging on my every word, mouth hanging open.  
  
"As we stepped in, I, like I guessed, saw my father. The Headmaster told me to sit. The discussion started.  
  
'Now, Mr.-' the Headmaster began.  
  
'No, please. Call me Apollo {3}.' My father insisted.  
  
'Now Apollo, I want to know why you have to take your son out of class. He has to study for his NEWTs.' The Headmaster explained.  
  
"'My son will take his NEWTs in 7th year, not sixth.' My father sneered. He did not want me to over throw my precious brother."  
  
"You took NEWTs in 6th year!" I can tell that you are amazed.  
  
"Yes. I took them in Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Charms."  
  
You look impressed. "Wow! That is nearly all of your subjects!" you squeal.  
  
"I know. Now, what was I to do when I was young? My brother got all the attention. I was treated like dirt," I say, looking out the nearby window.  
  
You sigh. "I know how that feels," You say softly, making me look at your face.  
  
"Nevermind. Can you go on with your story?"  
  
"That I will do." I say.  
  
"My father wasn't happy, nor the Headmaster. I am sure that the Headmaster knew about . . . our illness. My father was stubborn as the Devil himself. They argued for about half of an hour. Now, I think that it is time I start to tell you this tomorrow." I have to end this before sun falls.  
  
"Oooh, but I want to find out what happens next!" you exclaim.  
  
"I know but you see me everyday," I remind him.  
  
"Sorry. So I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
And that ended our conversation for today.  
  
TBC  
  
Teen Witch.com has a nice selection of Roman/Greek Gods and Goddesses. Note: My friend set me up with this site. It is not mine, nor my friend's.  
  
{1}= Ares was the Roman God of War. Bellona was the Goddess of War.  
  
{2}=Brighid was the Celtic Goddess of Healing, Smithcraft, and Queenship. Buto was the Goddess of childbirth and protector of children  
  
{3} Apollo was a Greek Sun God. He was also the twin brother of Artemis, Greek Goddess of the Moon.  
  
OK, here's what my beta had to say!  
  
I have two rather massive World Mythology books on my shelf, so I took liberty to check up the references as well. Don't mind me - I love this kind of stuff. :)  
  
Aries is, in fact, a sign of the Zodiac, and Ares, whom I believe you meant is a Greek god of war. Excerpt from: ".he is generally depicted as a strong, even brutal warrior, but apart from his appearances on the battlefield, it is primarily as the lover of Aphrodite, the great goddess of love and desire." The tale of Ares and Aphrodite is rather interesting (and found in Homer's Odyssey), also involving Aphrodite's ugly craftsman husband Hephaistos. Trust the Greek plays to be the near-direct ascendants of today's The Bold and The Beautiful. ;P Though I admit I can't find Bellona anywhere. Perhaps it's an alternate spelling? My books may be sort of limited information-wise (although they are big), but I can't find more than one short references of 'Buto', and that is a place in Egypt near which the goddess Isis gave birth to her son Horus - according to the legends. Whether it's a real place or a mystical one, I don't know. Related goddesses I found are Don (a Welsh mother goddess), Aine (Irish goddess of love and fertility - her main responsibility being to encourage human love), and Freyja (or Freya or Frea), a Nordic fertility goddess, but also a goddess of lust and love. None of them are exactly suitable, eh? I can't seem to find a goddess of childbirth or protector of children, although I'm willing to bet I just don't know where to look. Well, aside from the Greek Artemis and Eileithyia, who was a goddess of childbirth. Apollo (also sometimes known as Apollon) was the one of the most important deities of both Greek and Roman religions, and a god of prophecy, archery and music. He is also sometimes associated with healing, although not as much as his son Asclepius (whose staff is still a symbol of medicine). Artemis was also goddess of the wild, the forest animals and the hunt, and a virgin who guarded her chastity fiercely. Her responsibilities included virginity, childbirth and female diseases. It seems that Apollo and Artemis' father Zeus was associated with the sky.  
  
Very, very interesting choice of context. ^.^ 


End file.
